Define Love
by Sazmuffin
Summary: Sirius and Remus fall for the same girl. . . and she has to choose. But can they really call it love? SBOC RLOC Only about five or six chapters FIN!
1. Finding Her

Sirius Black among his friends walked along a corridor. Only a few others were along. Some Slytherins, a Hufflepuff girl, more Gryffindors, and some Ravenclaws. He saw the Hufflepuff girl walk past the Slytherins, then he watched as a Slytherin boy held his foot out to trip her. She did not see it, as she was carrying a multiple of library books in her hands. She tripped over the foot of the Slytherin and her and her books went flying. She fell flat on her face, and an oncoming book hit her.

"Ow!" He heard her say. She picked herself up, and started retrieving the fallen books. One fell by his foot. Sirius picked it up and read the title. 'Advanced Transfiguration'. He walked to her and said,

"You forgot this one."

"Thanks." And she hurried off.

"Your welcome!" He turned to his friend James Potter. "Who was that?"

"I think her name is Elise. I'm not sure. One thing I know is that she's usually in the room with me during detention."

"A troublemaker? She doesn't look it."

"No. She isn't there because she's in trouble, it's because she's the only one who can stand me for up to five hours at a time. The professors go crazy."

"Why? What do you do to them?" Asked Remus Lupin, his other friend.

"I either stare at them and not say anything or just talk constantly. It's pretty funny, now that you mention it."

"Speaking of detention, you have another one tomorrow, Mr. Potter, as do you, Mr. Black." Professor McGonngal was standing in front of him. "All the professors are on duty so Ms. Alcott will be watching you."

"Who's that?"

"Elise Alcott. You know, the girl who watches you almost every week when you have detention."

"Oh! I never knew her last name."

"Ok, professor. Bye-bye, now." The three friends walked off, and out onto the grounds.

The sun was shining, casting rays of heat to the students. Sirius and his friends walked to the beech tree, and sat under the shade. Sirius watched as James scanned the grounds for his beloved Lily Evans, the muggle born he had been in love with since he first laid eyes on.

"She's over there, you idiot." Remus pointed to the lake.

"Oh. Cheers, guys." And he walked off in the direction of Lily.

"Poor bloke, that guy doesn't even know the girl hates him." Remus said to Sirius. When he didn't answer, or say anything Remus yelled in his ear "Sirius!"

Sirius was so surprised he accidently let his head fall back and rammed it into the trunk of the three. "Ow! What was that for, Mooney?"

"You were staring off into space. And you couldn't hear when me when I talked to you."

He ignored him once more to say,"Hi, Elise." Sirius looked at the woman standing before them. Indeed it was Elise. Back in the corridor he didn't get a good look at her, but he did now. She had midnight black hair that was always down, royal blue eyes, and was short. She looked surprised that he knew her name at first, but shrugged it off. "Hi, Sirius. Remus, do you have the Care of Magical Creatures notes? About werewolves? I lost mine. And seeing as you're the only person out here that knows a lot about them, I thought I'd ask you."

"I don't really have any notes. You could meet me in the library at around maybe 5 and I could tell you?" He suggested.

"Sure. Bye Remus. Bye Sirius."

"Bye Elise!" The two friends said in unison. They looked surprised when she came back and said,

"You might want to help James. It looks like Lily's finally lost it." She nodded over towards the lake, where Lily was screaming in James' face.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Sirius found himself jealous of Remus. He didn't know why though. He tossed and turned in his red and gold sheets, trying to shake the unruly thought from his mind. He hadn't been there at their tutoring session, so he didn't know what happened. He also didn't have the nerve to ask Remus how it went. He also thought that Remus might know that he was jealous, or whatever was going on with him. Then, it hit him. He was one of the most wanted guys in all of Hogwarts! He could have any girl he wanted! But the only one he wanted he probably couldn't have. He already felt the vibes that Remus was developing a small crush on her as well. Wait, hold up, did he have a crush on Elise? She didn't really seem his type. A studier person, like Remus. He had to admit, she was pretty. The way her curls hung right near her face, and how her lips looked so moist. . . Wait! What am I thinking? Oh, I hate love! What did I just say? Shut up, Sirius! Stop thinking! I was thinking? That really must be a first.

The next day, he couldn't wait for detention with James and Elise. At lunch that day, he was surprised(as was James), to see that Elise was talking and laughing with Lily. It was just the two of them, instead of Lily with her usual group of friends. James being James automatically walked to his love, and Sirius followed.

"Hey, Evans."

Lily put her head on Elise's shoulder saying, "Oh no." She put her head up, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Haha, you're not going to."

"Why not?" Elise asked. She turned her head to look at Lily. "Why won't you talk to James?"

"Because he annoys me. He just can't get it through his head that I don't want to go out with him." She put extra emphasis on the word 'don't',

"Hello, standing right here." James told her.

"Why does he annoy you?"

"What are you? A shrink? He annoys me because he asks me out every single day."

"Why don't you just do it? I mean, you don't really know if it'll be that bad, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I can tell just by listening to him. Bye, Elise. I'll see you later." Lily walked away, headed for Charms.

"Sorry. She won't budge."

"It's ok. Thanks for trying anyways. See you in detention." And he hurried off in the same direction as Lily. It left a really awkward silence between Sirius and Elise. He just looked at her, and that seemed to be bothering her. "Is there something on my face?" She touched her cheek.

"No, no. You're perfect." Sirius didn't wait for her to say anything, and left. When he got to Charms, he mentally kicked himself. How could he have let his thoughts slip? When he said that, it left Elise feeling very confused and curious. Sirius Black, one of the most hottest guys in Hogwarts, said she was perfect. She'd ask him when she saw him in detention that evening.

Around 5:55, James and Sirius headed toward the old classroom they'd be using for detention. Sirius looked outside a window. Stars were just about peeking into the sky, making more light. The moon, now at it's third stage, was bright and shone magnificently asked the dark blue water in the lake. Crickets started chirping along with other nightly sounds he had grown so used to. James turned the door nob, to see Elise, wearing a black pull-over sweater and red pants sitting on the teachers desk, with one knee pulled up to her chest, silently reading. She looked up, and saw two out of the four marauders.

"Have a seat, boys." She said. She indicated to two desks not far from the one she was sitting on. "It's not like you have a choice, anyways."


	2. Detention

James laughed at her comment. "Have you talked to Lily?"

"Maybe. . ."

"Name your price."

"Hm. . . . I want to know why Sirius told me I was perfect today after lunch."

Sirius choked as he took in another breath. Elise looked at him expectantly. "Well, mate? Tell her."

"I told you, you looked perfect because you look really pretty today." He managed to say.

Elise put down her book, unfolded her leg, and got off the desk. She put her index finger under his chin, and made him look at her. "You mean it?"

"Yea." Sirius said. He really hoped he didn't sound nervous.

"Good, then you don't mind if I do this."

"Do w-" He would never finish his sentence. Elise lightly kissed his lips.

James whistled. "Man, this is the most action that's ever been made in this room!"

Elise broke their kiss and laughed, blushing. "It may be. Heaven knows I never did anything with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"You know it. No offense Jamesy, but your really not my type."

"Elise?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"Ok." Sirius stood up, wrapped his arms around Elise's waist, and kissed her, better then she had kissed him. Elise, totally taken aback by his act of romance, took her a minute to respond. When she did, Sirius sat down, and placed Elise on his lap. Her legs were on either side of the chair. Strands of her hair fell into his face, but he didn't remove his hands to brush them away. Her kisses were so entrancing, he didn't want to stop. Then, one by the name of Remus Lupin opened the door and saw a weird sight. Sirius stopped kissing Elise and saw his friend.

"Moony, I can-" He started.

"Don't. It's clear Elise wants you. Typical."

Elise looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every girl goes for Sirius or James. And they only go for one thing. I thought you were different, Elise."

She climbed off Sirius, walked to Remus, and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare to say that about me! I haven't done one thing to you!"

"Oh yes you have. Do you know how bad I want you?"

Elise's eyes widened. "How?"

"I'd do anything just hold you in my arms, or to make you laugh. I think about you all the time. I can never think straight when you're gone. This is the last chance I have to show you." He cupped her cheek in his hand, and snogged her. Lightly.

It was her who pulled out. "No, no, no, I can't handle all of this! You two are best friends and I will not be the one to break up the friendship! James, talk to them!" She was at the stage of crying.

"Ok. Moony, Padfoot, which one of you loves Elise more?" Elise rolled her eyes.

"I do!" They said in unison.

"Elise, who do you love more?" James rounded on her.

"I knew this question would come up. I really don't know. I like both of you. Remus is really helpful and always honest, Sirius is honest, I don't really know about helpful, though. You're both really good friends. You both can kiss like gods. You're both tall." She would have said more if Remus didn't interrupt her.

"Elise, I'm not as honest as you think I am. There is something about me they may make you want Sirius more. I'm a-"

Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth before he could say 'werewolf'. "Mate, if you want her so badly as to you'll tell her that, I'll back away from my feelings, and you can have her."

"You're a what?"

"Mate, if you tell her, she'll choose me because she'll be afraid! If she loves you more then me, it won't be fair!" Sirius countered.

"Remus, what are you? I don't care what it is! Just tell me!"

"I'm a werewolf!"

Elise's eyes filled with fear and sympathy. She walked to Remus, who wouldn't look at her. It wasn't that she walked to him that surprised him, it was when she put her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She whispered into his ear.

That was definitely not the question Remus had expected. He had expected her to step back in repulsion and fear, not comfort him. "I'm. . . fine."

She let go of him, much to his remorse.

Sirius declared, "That's not fair to me, either. You can't choose him just because he's a werewolf. No offense."

"None taken."

"I wasn't going to. I was just giving him a hug, Sirius. Could you give me a day or two? I need to think about this."

"Ok, but since I'm not in detention, I can't stay here. If you seduce her or something like that, Sirius, you might not like your Christmas present." He said goodbye, and walked out.

The rest of detention, played it self out. James and Elise seemed on good terms, they were playing Exploding Snap the entire time.

"Sirius?"

He didn't answer.

"Sirius?"

Still, no answer.

She asked James, "Is he mad at me?"

"I dunno. He could be asleep."

"I'll check." She got up from her desk, and walked to the other side of the room where he now sat. "Sirius. . . . Hello, is anybody home?" Still no answer. Elise clapped her hands loudly in front of his face.

Sirius was so shocked he fell of his chair and into Elise, causing her to fall down too. To make it worse, he landed on her, his face no more than an inch from hers. He felt a sudden powerful urge to snog her right then and there, but decided against it. "Yes?" He smiled.

"I was going to tell you that it's nine and we can leave," Her breaths came out ragged, he could feel her heart pumping against him.

"Ah, what a shame," He replied, "If only I could snog you." Stupid! Why did you say that? Stupid, stupid Sirius!

"Why don't you then? That is what guys usually do."

"But it might make you lean towards me when you like Moony. I mean, like you said, I kiss like a god." His eyebrows raised.

"Do it, then. I wanna see."

"Okie dokie." Their lips met, and unlike before, Elise wasn't surprised. He was an awesome kisser. He knew just what to do to make a girl swoon over him. But she could tell this wasn't one of his 'one night stand' gigs he usually does, but he was actually interested in her for more then the romantics. She moved her hand on the back of his head, and swept it down to his neck.

"Mr. Black! Ms. Alcott! What do you think you are doing?!" Came Professor McGonngals voice.

They knew this was a weird scene to look at. Sirius Black, the man praised for being a ladies man, on top of Elise Alcott, a top mark student, on the floor in detention, kissing. "Nothing. . . Professor." Sirius said, he raised his head to look at his teacher.

"Nothing? You call what you're doing nothing?"

"Professor, we're not doing anything like that! We just started to snog and I guess we wound up on the floor. Besides, I asked him to do it." Elise countered, still under him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Mr. Black, get off her!"

"Right." Sirius heaved himself off of Elise, and helped her up as well.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you asked Mr. Black to kiss you?"

"Sort of like that. We were playing this muggle game called 'Truth or Dare' and James dared me to kiss Sirius. We both like each other, and I think we both kinda got a little out of hand."

"A little? It was more than just a little, Ms. Alcott. I'll let this go for now, since not once have you been in deep water like this, but if I se you doing this again when he's supposed to be in detention, I'll take you off your duty."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I suggest you go to back to your dorms." Minerva stated, stiffly. And with that, she left.

"Wow, you two were really going at it," James commented to Sirius as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Elise had departed, staying long enough to peck Sirius's cheek.

"I guess so. It just felt so. . . right. You know, being that close to her, kissing her, caressing her hair, I don't know. I didn't want it to end."

"You sound really in love. Which is different. . . for you."

"For me?"

"Yea, mate, I think you've dated or at least flirted with almost every good-looking gal in this entire school. Including the Slytherins."

"I can't say I haven't."


	3. Others

The next day felt like torture for Sirius. Since he and Remus were best friends, neither of them could make a move on her without the other knowing. She looked so gorgeous, her black hair was in four French braids. Her uniform clung to her body perfectly, showing of her hour-glass figure, but her eyes showed worry. She was still thinking about who to choose. It was only when he saw a seventh year Ravenclaw come up beside her, talking to her.

Sirius watched them, her actually. She looked distressed. Like she didn't want to talk to this guy. Sirius recognized him. It was Andrew Parker, who was brown-haired and was pretty bold in almost everything he did. As he saw Andrew stroke her hair, slightly messing up the beautiful work she made, did he fly of the handle.

Causally, he walked to her, and slipped an arm around her waist before Andrew could have objected.

"Now, what exactly do you think you're doing with her, Parker?" Sirius made no effort to hide the coldness in his voice.

"I'm talking to Elise, is there a problem, Black?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You see, when a guy dates a girl, the guy usually doesn't want other guys to start hitting on the girl they're dating. I'm dating Elise, and well, I don't want you to have anything to do with her."

"Well, that's a problem for me. I want to have something to do with her, seeing as she's hot, and single."

"If you're only dating her because she's hot, you've gotta get your senses checked. This girl, right here, is not only beautiful, but one of the greatest souls on this entire Earth. She's sweet, and she's as smart as that muggle Einstein dude, she's funny, and deserves some dignity. I'm even surprised she's single, seeing how great she is." At this point, Elise was staring in awe at him.

"Oh, she's got dignity? Then, why, is she dating you?"

Before Sirius even had the mind to punch his brains out, there was a loud smack, and a well seen hand mark that grazed the entirety of Andrew's face. "Don't you dare."

"Like I'm scared of you. You're just a skirt." Andrew scoffed.

"She's not just a skirt," Came a voice from behind them. It was the rest of the Marauders. James was the one who had spoken. "She's a woman, and deserves respect. But, I suppose if you still think that, we could always pound the snot out of you. I'm not afraid of more detention."

"And how do you know her? Dating him too, Elise?"

"No!" Her voice wavered. She was getting upset.

"I know her because she's the only person that can stand me in detention. She has to watch me."

"That too?" Andrew taunted once more.

"Stop it!" The corners of her eyes were touched with wetness.

"Not good enough for you, am I? That I wouldn't bed you until the second date like him." He was in her face now.

She was speechless. Tears spilled from her cheeks. Sirius had never seen her cry before. She always looked so in control.

"Leave her alone. Now." He said it so meaningful and firm that it scared the people around him. "Fine. But remember, you can't always be with her." Andrew blew a kiss to Elise, and stalked off.

"Clear out, all of you. Nothing more to see here." James started to get the few people that were with them besides the Marauders and Lily to leave.

Meanwhile, Elise was crying into Sirius's shoulder, hurt and confused. "He had no right to speak to you like that, Elise. None of it was true. Only scum bags like him say stuff like that to make the girl vulnerable."

"Sirius, it's not just what he said, it's what you said," She told him, having taken her head from his shoulder.

"What did I say? If I said anything that offended you, I'll take it back, I promise." He lifted her chin.

"No, not like that. What you said, about me, was the nicest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. No one has ever said I was pretty, or smart. Not even my parents." She looked down.

Sirius lifted her head once more. "Well, they are as mental as Parker if they never told you al things I said." He leaned to whisper in her ear, "You're pretty. You're smart. You're funny. A killer smile that I love dearly. You've got a great body," She looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Oh, sorry. That's been on my mind since yesterday." She giggled as he continued about things that he liked, letting certain things slip like, 'you've got moist and full lips that I love to kiss,' or 'you've got eyes that I could stare into all day'.

Remus watched them. James slunk over to him, and looked where he did.

"How can I compete with that? I couldn't even defend her because I was so mad." Remus said, after five minutes with James there.

"Mate, it was kind of goof you didn't. Tonight's a full moon, your wolf side might have come out a little and you could have ripped him to pieces. You never know, do you?"

"Prongs, I just got over someone else, and know the girl I've set my eyes on is about to be ripped away from me. . . . Like before."

"Moony, that wasn't your fault. Ruthie would've wanted you to be happy. Those people were brain-dead. You shouldn't dwell on the past."

"I know. But there's something about her. . . . That reminds me of Ruthie."

"It's because she and Elise look so damn alike. Same black hair, same body, same height. The only deference is the eyes. Hey, Moony. . . ."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not just wanting her because she looks like Ruthie?"

"I really don't know. I just. . . don't know." And he walked away, brows furrowed in thought.


	4. Knowing

That night Sirius tossed and turned around in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He could still taste her on his lips, still smell her in his breath, this girl had genuinely made him worry with all his heart. You see, when he dated other girls, there was no intention for them to leave him, since he was one out of the three most wanted guys in all of Hogwarts. But now, she could choose Remus, or some other guy. He didn't like it. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to kiss her and make her feel like the most special woman on this Earth. He wanted to make sure all the things he had said about her stuck. The fact that her parents had never told her that she was pretty infuriated him. How could they do that! She. . . . was so. . . wonderful. He bet she could make the saddest person alive become happy again with only a smile. He loved her so. This wasn't the whole high school 'I love you, I love you too', he was up to his eyes in love for this woman. And just the thought of her being taken away from him made him cry.

Meanwhile, Remus thought about the ordeal with Ruthie and Elise. He had thought that the only reason he had fallen for Elise was because she looked remarkably like Ruthie. Oh, Ruthie. Remus and Ruthie loved each other so, she even knew he was a werewolf, and still loved him. But, then, the 'Werewolf Hunters' killed her for loving him, having suspected she was one too. Now, she was dead, and he was alone. He laughed slightly at the similarity. He would have switched places with her in a heartbeat if he could. That was that, he couldn't play Elise like that when he didn't even know if he was trying to get her to live through his deceased girlfriend.

The next morning, he found Elise sitting at her table, and pulled her up to talk to her. He led her to a secluded corner and explained.

"And that's why you should choose Sirius. I'm not even sure if love is what I feel for you. But, we can still be friends, right? I can always help you with your werewolf ordeal?" He smiled.

"Yea, it's okay, Remus. Ruthie was a good friend of mine. I miss her too." She gave him a hug, extra tight.

Sirius saw this, and walked over. "I suppose you choose Moony," He fought back tears.

Elise shock her head, and snogged him full on the mouth. "I chose you." She whispered into his ears.

A grin wider than the Cheshire cat's spread across his face. Sirius picked her up lightly, and put her down.

"I love you, Elise."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Elise, I'm serious. This isn't just a fling, I am genuinely and utterly in love with you!"

Elise's eyes widened and for a moment she was speechless. The next thing he realized were her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, almost choking him.

The truth was, he had no idea ho much those words meant to her. Him, Sirius Black, had just pledged great love to her. No one had ever done that. No one.

"So, I guess this means you feel the same?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Sirius, you can't be so daft to think that I would feel anything less than what you do for me!"

"Well, that's good to know."

Short chappie! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Lol. Wuvvles ya!

Cala


	5. Seeing Her Again

Elise laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm glad you found me, Sirius."

"I am too." Sirius smiled a wolf-like grin, and engulfed her in a passionate snog.

You'd see Sirius and Elise together everywhere. Holding hands in the hallway, sharing little kisses on the way, sitting at the each other's tables every other day, snogging near the lake. They were this year's "signature" couple. Elise had vowed to Remus that she'd find a love for him, and try and try again, he turned them down.

"Why not, Remus? Klarissa is pretty, sweet, athletic, and likes you! What's wrong with her?"

"Her ears don't match."

Elise groaned in frustration. "What about Piper?"

"She giggles too much."

"Sandra?"

"Her eyes are always wondering. . ."

"Bekah?"

"Too gothic."

"Oh, I give up! I give up, Remus! I know you're still mourning for Ruthie, but she would've wanted you to move on. Sulking and being depressed is not what she wants." Elise took Remus' face in her hands. "You loved her beyond words, correct?"

He nodded.

"So did she. Why is it you can't start dating?"

"Ruthie was perfect for me. They aren't."

"Remus. Remus, Remus, Remus!"

"What?"

"She was only perfect in your eyes because you loved her. You didn't notice her flaws because you loved her too much to see that she wasn't prefect." Elise hugged him, "She'll always be with you, Remus. Always."

That night in his dorm, Remus lay abed, trying to fall asleep. But all he could think about was Ruthie.

"Remus. . ." The voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was coming from the Common Room. "Remus. . ."

Taking his wand, Remus walked down the stairs. When he saw the owner of the voice, he looked like he just got slapped in the face.

It was Ruthie. "Remus, my love."

"R-R-Ruthie? Is that you?"

"Yes, my love. It's me."

"But you're-you're-you're-"

"Dead, yes. But I came back as a spirit for one night."

"Are you solid?"

"Yes."

Remus walked to his deceased lover, and put a hand to her cheek.

"The same large, rough hand I love." Ruthie said, kissing his palm.

"I love you, Ruthie." His eyes were on the verge of tears, his voice dripping with love and passion.

"I love you, Remus."

"C-C-Can I-I-"

"Yes, you can snog me."

"Thank the Lord."

Remus enveloped her in the kiss of a lover, lips and tongue colliding continuously. He knew this was the last time he'd be able to, so he gave it all he had. His fingers went for the buttons on her blouse, until she stopped him.

"No, Remus, I can kiss you, but however much I want to. . . I can't make love to you."

"You can't?"

"No. Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Remus moaned the answer while he was snogged her neck.

"Define love for me."

"Well, love is a feeling you get when you're around someone special. It makes you go weak in the knees every time you see them. You get butterflies in your stomach if they talk to you. You'd do anything in the world to make them happy. That's what love is."

"Do you love me?"

"Beyond words."

"Then you must let me go. Elise Alcott has already told you," She brought her lips to his ear, and said, in a lustful, breathy voice that seemed to echo, "I'll always be with you."

Remus awoke in the common room, a taste of someone on his lips. He had thought it a dream, and then knew it was real. He looked at a clock, and realized it was almost through breakfast! Not caring that he was in only his plaid pajama pants, he ran down to the Great Hall, and to the Hufflepuff table where Klarissa sat.

"Remus?"

"Klarissa Tucker, would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"I'd love too, Remus."

"Great." He winked at a smiling Elise and mouthed, "Thanks."

TADA! It's done! Sorry, I had to end it becuase I have like a zillion other ones that I need to write to! I hope this was good! Love all of my reviewers! Thanks.

XOXO Cala


End file.
